Alice Game
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: El Alice game vuelve a tomar forma. La inquietud no se hace esperar. Una nueva muñeca ha llegado al escenario. Una vez se abre ya no se puede cerrar. 5 muñecas que buscaban antes la aprobación de su padre, pero esto ya no es un juego. Se ha convertido en solo una caza. /AU/ SemiNyotalia/
1. Prologo

**Hiker: Intentemos hacer el Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Himuraya. Los vegetales del mercado (¿?) y Rozen Maiden de Rozen.**

**Blablabla.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

El grito de desesperación. El aullido de conmoción. Se escuchaban gritos y exclamaciones, jadeos y gemidos de dolor.

La catástrofe había llegado en solo 5 días. El Alice Game se había reanudado. Cada maestro corría peligro está vez. Había 1 cuerpo tirado en el suelo y 2 de ellos estaban fuera de combate.

¿Quién iba a ganar…?

La séptima muñeca…

Está viva.

**PROLOGO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Olaaaaaa! (Que fea ortografía TTWTT). Bueno. Esto sería como algo basado en Rozen Maiden Tales. Me encantan esa serie *O*.**

**Roy: Siguiendo…**

**Hiker: Nyotalia también.**

**Roy: Y…**

**Hiker: Y ya…**

**Flik-Ah…Quegenio. (Honores de Roy).**


	2. Mundo alterno

**Hiker: ¡Alguien lo leyo! ¡Yata! ¡LALALALA! **

**Roy: Si, si. Deja e actuar mal y comienza.**

**Hiker: ¡Okk! (Okk?).**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

No aceptar. Acepta…

Dar cuerda. No dar cuerda.

El chico se levanto y distraídamente encerró una opción.

HACE 3 MINUTOS.

El chico de cabello rubio despertaba a la vez que una carta descendía vuelo y caía al suelo. Una vez totalmente en el suelo fue cuando el humano se levanto agarrando la carta una vez la vio.

La abrió y dejo en la mesa dejando un bolígrafo encima. Con una opción encerrada.

Pronto una maleta vino. Una maleta, una muñeca. Dio cuerda a ella y está comenzó a moverse. La ventana de igual forma se volvió negra.

-¿Una muñeca?-El de ojos azules gateo hasta quedar en frente. Pero no duro mucho hasta sentir que había sido golpeado ¿Con una cola rubia?

-Muestra algo de respeto.-Había expresado la muñeca viviente.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es está?!-Se altero una vez más fue golpeado.

-¿Cómo te llamas humano?-Pregunto sin hacer caso a la anterior pregunta acercándose un poco más al chico.

-¿Hablas?-Otro golpe más recibió.- Ya entendí. Soy Alfred. Alfred Jones. ¿Tú eres…?-Espero una continuación departe de la otra. Está asintió.

-Soy la quinta Rozen Maiden, Alice.-Se presento.

Solo unos segundos pasaron y de la ventana alguien salía lentamente cubriéndose está completamente de negro.

-Francoisse.-Espeto con odio acumulado la llegada.

Salió totalmente otra persona… Muy pequeña. La chica rió con burla a la vez que plumas negras salían disparadas a la de dos coletas como respuesta está obviamente las esquivo sacando de su mano pétalos rojos.

-¿Por qué estás…?-

-Las Rozen Maiden. Todas están despiertas.-Interrumpió volviendo a atacar encerrando a la muñeca con sus alas negras.

-Alice Game…-Murmuro por lo bajo. Miro al humano que veía todo asustado.- Alfred. Has un contrato conmigo.- El chico lo miro confundido.

-¿Contrato?-El chico se paro y se acerco.- ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién es ella?!

-Que modales…-Se burlo la otra rubia.- La primera Rozen Maiden: Francoisse.

-Besa el anillo.-Ordeno extendiendo su mano.

Como dijo la orden vio un anillo en su dedo anular. Rendido lo beso y la muñeca de la rosa roja empezó a brillar.

En seguida la otra muñeca desapareció al instante.

-Esto te convierte en mi sirviente.- Señalo el anillo.

-¿Sirviente? ¡¿Quién dijo que voy a ser tú sir…?!-La muñeca volvió a pegarle.

-No hagas ruido. Es molesto.-Dijo hastiada.-Ve a hacerme té entonces.-Volvió a ordenar.

-¿Quién dijo…?-Se vio interrumpido al sonido de la ventana romperse.- ¡Mi ventana!

-¡Alice! ¡Ayúdame!-Y en efecto, había OTRA muñeca encima de una maleta.

-¿Y ahora quién es ella?-Quiso interrogar.

-Soy la 3ra Rozen Maiden. Felicia, vee.-Se presento feliz la castaña de ojos bicolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Los interrumpió volviendo al tema la de cabello rubio.

-¡Mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana está bajo el mandato de su médium!-Alego con preocupación.

-Entonces no dudo que quiera pronto tu anillo.-Respondió poniéndose a pensar.

-¡Quiero salvarla!-Exclamo llorando a mar.

La 5to muñeca salió al sótano viendo una manta tapando algo en seguida lo destapo visualizando un espejo de tamaño completo. Este comenzó a brillar y la muñeca hizo ademán de que la siguieran entrando al portal.

Miraron a sus alrededores y era ¿Un cuarto? Con una inmensa cama en medio y una chica de cabello castaño, traje azul y ojos bicolor estaba en frente.

-Han entrado a mi Campo. Es imposible que salgan sin derrotarme.-Luego a punto a su hermana.- El maestro quiere tu anillo.-Algo entre su mano empezó a brillar y una tijera se vio pronto sujetada.

-¡No puedo pelear contigo! ¡Me niego a quitarte tu rosa mística!-Lloro mirando a la otra.

-Si tú no piensas atacar. Entonces yo lo hare, Felicia.-En seguida blandió la tijera en su contra. La de cabello rubio se puso en frente de la castaña sacando los mismos pétalos de su mano.

-Detente, ¡Basta con esto, Chiara!-Apunto la otra lastimando a la muñeca.

-¿Puedo preguntar ahora quien es ella?-Cuestiono Alfred ajeno a todo.

-La 4ta Rozen Maiden. La gemela de Felicia, Chiara.-Presento siguiendo la pelea la de ante ojos.

La castaña paro sus ataques al ver que su gemela no pelearía.

-¿No tiene sentido pelear entonces?-Miro a su hermana.

-¡No alzare la mano frente a ti!-Espeto con tristeza acumulada.

-Entonces… Ten mi rosa mística… No desearía que alguien más la tuviera.-Puso las manos en su pecho mirando con una sonrisa a la otra.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HA-Se vio interrumpida al ver a alguien llegar justamente atrás de la de ojos bicolor atravesando su pecho sacándolo al instante.

-Me sorprende que hayas bajado la guardia, 4ta.-La voz burlona hizo que Alice volteara.

-¡Devuélveme esa rosa mística!-Grito la 3ra mirando a otra rubia con una piedra brillante en la mano.

Respondiendo al grito la rozen maiden legendaria se trago, literalmente, la piedra.

-Ya no te la puedo devolver.-Murmuro y desapareció.

Regresando con el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica dejándola en la maleta cerrándola de igual manera.

Pero… En otro lugar una pequeña niña, la 6ta muñeca, la última. Ya no podía moverse ni siquiera. La falta de un médium todo ese tiempo… Afecto.

La rosa mística de color rosa viajo hasta quedar en frente de la ventana de la 5ta. Junto a su espíritu que la acompañaba. La rubia en seguida abrió la ventana viendo esa rosa mística.

En seguida entro a un campo viendo a la dueña de esa rosa allí.

-Por favor… Cuida de ella.- Refiriéndose a la rosa. El sueño de la chica se desmoronaba completamente. Agarro la rosa y la guardo con ella con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro…

**Resset. Resset. Resset.**

**En otro mundo paralelo. Eso nunca sucedió. Alfred F. Jones era solo un chico normal. Llegando a serlo hasta sus 19 años….**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Primero que nada. Perdonen mi forma de narrar. Es patética. Pero es un progresa para que se vea que todo eso a pasado.**

**Roy: Despidiéndonos en 3…2...**

**Flik-1!**


End file.
